You Belong To Me and Only Me
by LovelessRitsuka
Summary: Sixth Chapter up! Soubi's in trouble and Ritsuka's probably gonna get it worse!...Chained to a bed seemes worse to me m'kay? Be warned...This story is now M rated! [HIATUS]
1. Soulless

**- You Belong To Me…Only Me**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless; this is purely for entertainment purposes.**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

In a dark room, a man stood bound in chains. He was the Fighter of Beloved, Agatsuma Soubi was his name. He stood against a wall, a decrepit peeling one that is.

His mind had grown blank after the first seven hours of worrying for his precious sacrifice, not Beloved but Loveless. Ritsuka…I hope you're okay, the man thought in his head. His mouth was closed with tape, he couldn't speak eve if there was a reason to. How had he gotten in this predicament anyway? Well, currently he was too tired to recall.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Soubi's eyes immediately averted to the door. "SOUBI!" He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the fragile looking boy run toward him. "Mm-hm-mh!" Soubi was torn in feelings, he was ecstatic to see Ritsuka, but was worried for the younger boy's safety. Ritsuka stopped in front of him, he stared up at his face, worry and sadness evident in the boy's face.

"Soubi…what happened to you?" Soubi stared at his sacrifice, his amethyst eyes has a longing in them. Ritsuka quickly broke free of the shock he was experiencing and put himself to work, he began to reach up to Soubi's mouth to remove the tape.

The door opened, it creaked slowly as it opened fully. A man stood there, his eyes were mischievous and his smirk was anything but endearing. Ritsuka turned quickly, eyes fearful. The man, his face hidden in shadows, seemed to approach the young boy and his fighter.

"Loveless…if you are Loveless, why are you so loved?" The voice echoed in the large room. Ritsuka stared backed into Soubi as the man closed in on him, "who are you?"

Soubi's eyes seemed to have a mind of its own, they appeared to be trying to scream at his sacrifice to run and get away from this hellish place. But…eyes can't talk, can they? No, they can't. Ritsuka would never get Soubi's warnings as the man waved a hand in front of the now trembling boy.

Ritsuka's eyes became void of all emotion, blank…soulless. The man smiled as Ritsuka fell forward into his arms. Soubi's eyes were now in serious danger of being detached from his head.

The man picked up the unconscious teen, smiling deviously as he licked his cheek. He turned to Soubi and smirked, "thank you for your help, now Loveless belongs to me…body and soul." Soubi glared his eyes hinted guilt no matter how much he tried to hide it.

The man walked out from the room, satisfied with his catch, leaving the lonely fighter to wallow in guilt, pain and cold anger.

**

* * *

- Thank you for reading, I tried to make the words not so bunched up unlike my last story. Constructive Criticism is welcome and appreciated Please review, this story just came to my head, I am NOT sure if I will continue it. I will only update if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Chains and Black Velvet

**-Chapter 2 **

**-Chains and BlackVelvet**

**-By LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

Feeling groggy and tired, Ritsuka slowly awoke from what he considered a deep sleep. His body ached although he paid it no mind. He sat up cautious of his surroundings, as he did he noticed that someone had changed his clothes!

He blushed, wondering why someone would make his wear this. Totally unbeknownst to him, Ritsuka looked downright smexy!

His hair was tousled and his body seemed somewhat sweaty and hot. His clothes only added more to looks, he wore a small slinky black tank top with black shorts to match.

He was on a bed, far more comfortable then his own. The bed was exquisite and seemed to have a sensual feeling, an allure of sorts. The covers were a thin layer of silky black velvet and a translucent raven curtain seemed to hide the round four-poster bed from site.

Ritsuka started crawling on the bed, moving toward the edge to pull the curtains away, when he realized that his legs were chained to the lower part of the headboard.

He felt stupid for not realizing this but the chains were long giving him access to wonder and move freely around the bed. He turned back to where the plethora of midnight pillows lay leaned his back against them and began to feel the chains.

"Soubi…where are you…," Ritsuka whispered to himself, his voice barely audible. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. Closing his eyes, he tried to think back, a man in chains (Soubi!), a dark room, a door opening, a man in shadows…

Ritsuka felt helpless, chained to a bed while his fighter was somewhere chained up too. He laid down, the covers were so welcoming…he couldn't resist, A deep sleep overcame him.

As he did this, Ritsuka was unaware that the same man who had chained both him and Soubi watched his hungrily through an orb.

The man licked his lips, "Who would've thought my little brother could be so…" The thought trailed off, no word could describe what he felt as he watched the boy sleep.

He averted his gaze from the orb and began to count a pack of dollar bills which had been bound with a rubber band along with a sheet of paper. The paper read:

For Aoyagi Seimei, Here's the cash.

$5,000, just as you requested.

The remaining $40,000 has already been delivered.

The card was signed R.S.

The man smiled as he counted the fat wad of cash. He turned back to the orb where he watched the younger boy as he slept.

A dark look shrouded his eyes, "Soon my Ritsuka, you will know suffering far beyond you comprehension…," the man chucked almost silently as he returned to counting his cash.

**

* * *

-Ok, this is the second chapter, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed and please Review!**


	3. The Arrival of the Teacher

**-Chapter 3**

**-The Arrival of the Teacher**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

**_Important!_**

_Readers: I shall warn you now rather then later; this story (not chapter) WILL be long. My ideas come in every day or so and then I write bits and pieces which end up being a chapter._

_I don't know how many chapters there will be, so don't expect to end soon…Evil "Seimei" smirk I plan to have a LOT of fun with the characters before it ends._

_Turns to Ritsuka and Soubi with evil grin_

* * *

A man stood outside the seemingly large compound. He smiled to himself, the perfect illusion.

The illusion he referred to was the large elegant complex he stood in front of. A gorgeous house, no…mansion! _That was what it was…to a fool._

The mansion looked like the home of a king, with it perfect stainless white wall, and glass French doors. He began walking up the shiny marble steps, a black suitcase in hand.

He rang the doorbell, and waited outside as another man, about the same height as him opened the door.

"Good evening Beloved," the man standing outside spoke in casual manner. Seimei smiled his smirk/smile.

"The same to you Ritsu-san, please come in…" Seimei spoke gestured his guest into the mansion.

Ritsu looked around, "you really do know how to cover your tracks don't you Beloved?"

Seimei closed the door, his face with conceited pride, "of course, only fools leave such obvious things untouched."

Seimei proceeded to showing Ritsu to his workplace. Ritsu observed the illusion, _perfectly played…Beloved knows exactly what he's doing,_ he thought.

They arrived at a white door. Seimei pulled out a small brass key, Ritsu noticed an engrave on the key…but the writing was too small for him to comprehend.

Seimei unlocked the door and Ritsu followed him inside. The two men walked to a black desk, looking seemingly out of place in the white room. Ritsu placed the suitcase on the desk and sat on a small chair while Seimei took the one on the other side of said desk.

Seimei opened the suitcase, he grinned approvingly. The case was filled with money, fat wads bound by tight rubber bands. Ritsu waited as Seimei closed the case and placed it on the floor beside his desk.

Seimei clasped his hands together on the desk as his and Ritsu's eyes met. "So on to business, I have my fighter waiting for you downstairs…would you like to see him?" Ritsu's bored expression seemed to clear up at the mention of his former student.

"Not quite, before we begin…I would like to be informed on how you managed to retrieve Soubi-san from Loveless. From what I've been hearing, they've gotten attached to each other."

A flicker of anger flashed in Seimei's eyes, but he managed to maintain his cool nonetheless, and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Loveless, you ask? Soubi is MY fighter; my orders overrule those of my younger brother's." Ritsu nodded," I see, and how did Loveless take it?"

Seimei smirked; he stood up and motions for Ritsu to follow him. They walked toward a somewhat large glass orb, it was blank. Seimei stood directly in front of the orb, he waved his right hand in front of it.

Ritsu's eyes widened as he witnessed an image forming inside the orb, "Loveless?"

Seimei nodded, "He just couldn't keep away…so now he gets to stay…"

Ritsu nodded solemnly, trying his best to ignore the look of total and complete lust on Beloved's face as he watched his younger brother. _Best not to question it…_

Seimei waved his hand once more and the image faded from sight, he turned to Ritsu.

"Satisfied?" Ritsu nodded, "Quite, now…show me Soubi-san."

Seimei and Ritsu walked out of the cold room, Ritsu waited as Seimei once more took out the brass key and locked it silently.

This time though he paid more attention to the key and realized exactly just what was carved onto the seemingly insignificant key.

* * *

**-Alright! The third chapter! So what did you people think?**

**I plan to update by Tuesday at the latest so come check it out!**

**Review if you enjoyed**

**Oyea, Ritsu entered the story…hehehe…guess what's gonna happen next….**


	4. Author's Note

**-_Author's Note:_**

_OK, people I checked out the stats for this story and found out I have gotten approximately 600 hits. 00 _

_Soooo, why is it I only get a few reviews? I'm probably being a little paranoid but I checked out that a LOT (not exaggerating) of people have put it on "story alerts" and "favorites" yet only a few have reviewed. _

_I thank those that have of course, but come on! If you like my story say something! I would appreciate it A LOT and be very happy to know that people like it._

_BTW, thank you for reading the first 3 chapters of **You BelongTo Me and Only Me.** _

_I promise to update soon! PLZ review_


	5. Teacher Meets Student

**-Chapter 4**

**-Teacher Meets Student**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

_**-Author's notes- **YAY! MORE REVIEWS! Thank you to all the nice people that reviewed, it made me really happy. **Special thanks to Dani112**, who has been the only one to as so generously review every single chapter._

**-**Oyea before I forget, **if you wanna check out more of my stories, see ****The Art of Strip**. It's a Loveless Fanfic with RitsukaxSoubi as the main pairing. I already did a couple of chapters on it so go check it out if you're interested.

**Now on with the story………..**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The two men were walking down a long hallway…and had been walking for approximately half an hour. By now of course, Ritsu was desperately trying not to run at breakneck speed trying to look for his former student.

Seimei on the other hand, seemed eerily calm, despite the usual grin he got on his face which signaled to Ritsu that he was thinking something perverted.

"No…not yet, keep your pants on Ritsu-san, we're almost there anyway," Seimei replied with an exasperated look on his face. _I will…until I reach him that is_, both of them thought at precisely the exact same time.

The two continued walking for about eight minutes until they reached another white door.

_Jeeez, how does this guy know what door goes to where, they all look the same to me?_

Ritsu shook his head, not wanting to concern himself with "stupid" thoughts. Seimei pulled out a brass key, and unlocked the door. Ritsu noticed the key…_Jeeez how many damn keys does he have?_

The door creaked open, Ritsu noticed how dark the room actually, considering there were no windows as far as he could tell. He squinted and noticed a figure standing by the wall, "Soubi-san…,"he mouthed his name silently.

Seimei snapped his figures and a small window at the very top of a high wall opened slightly to get SOME light into the large room. Not the window itself of course, but the curtains.

Ritsu's eyes widened, he spotted Soubi. His former student wasn't exactly doing too well from what he could tell.

Soubi was bound in chains while standing against a wall, there was tape across the man's mouth so he couldn't talk even if he had wanted to. Soubi had been sleeping from what he could tell anyways.

There were fresh tears in his eyes and a look of loss seemed to be engraved on his face.

Ritsu smirked inwardly although his face remained blank. _God…he looks…,_ Ritsu didn't finish is thought. Seimei smirked at Soubi as he and Ritsu entered the room, although Seimei seemed to stay near door.

"Soubi, I hope you remember your former sensei. Ritsu-san wanted to pay a visit to see how his former student was doing, behave or else..," Seimei smirked as usual and Soubi immediately knew what he meant when he gazed into his master's eyes. Soubi closed his eyes in surrender and nodded to show he understood.

Ritsu, still standing beside Seimei, cleared his throat. He tuned to face Seimei, "I can handle it from here Beloved, Please leave us, I highly doubt we will have any problems."

Seimei nodded, "Don't hesitate to call if anything goes wrong, Ritsu-san, I'll leave you two alone…," Seimei turned and exited the room, leaving them _alone._

Ritsu kept a well played poker face although he felt a pinch of nervousness as he neared the fighter.

"Long time no see, Soubi-san," he stepped closer to Soubi until he was directly in front of him. He could feel his former student tremble even though they hadn't even made contact yet.

Ritsu removed the tape, it made a snapping noise and the area around his mouth turned a light pink. Soubi averted the eyes of his sensei and began to stare at the floor.

"Aww...Soubi-san, I thought you would be more excited to see me!" He grabbed Soubi's chin and pulled his their faces close. "After all, I'm very happy to see you…," he breathed over the fighter's pink lips.

**

* * *

-Alright! Fourth Chapter! Soooo what did you think? PLZ REVIEW!**

-Oyea…Some SoubixRitsu action! Coming up next…actually never mind, I was gonna tell you a bit about the next chapter,_ my perverted mind has already figured out what to write hehehe… _BUT I think you can pretty much guess what's gonna happen since Seimei just happens to have NOTHING to do….


	6. I'll Take Them for You

**-Chapter 5**

**-I'll take them for you**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

_**-Author's Notes- **Awesome, I LOVE MY REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED! Anyways, I decided to update one more time before my spring break ended (it ends on Tuesday…). I'll try to update AT LEAST once a week from now, if you wanna blame something, blame Algebra._

**_-_**Oyea to ALL**The Art of Strip** fans_. I plan to update this story as well before spring break ends. I guarantee an update either today once I'm done typing this or tomorrow if my mind is being evil and won't let me see what's supposed to happen._

**-WARNING! THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICALLY "M" RATED!**

**KyoSohmaLuver-**_ LOL, I love your reviews! They're really funny and make me laugh._

**Birdie101- **_Longer chapters? Hmm..I got the same complaint on my other one too…Well I can't guarantee anything but I'll try! Lemon? Hmmmm….(smirk) Well, my friend I guess you'll just have to read and see…_

**Jess-eklom- **_Oh! Don't worry this fic is supposed to be RitsukaxSoubi! (they're my FAVE paring…besides SoraxRiku) I know there hasn't been much about them, but just be patient! There'll be PLENTY of love later on! _

**Sorry for taking your time, On with the Story!**

* * *

Seimei was walking down the long white halls of his long mansion. Seimei was bored, VERY bored.

You see, Seimei didn't know what to do. He'd just left his client with his fighter to _talk_ about old times or whatever. He really couldn't get why Ritsu-san would bother spending time with Soubi anyways.

He glanced down at his hands; a band-aid was wrapped around one of his fingers. Band-aid?

_Wait a second_..._.this reminds me_..._ of_......something...come_ on_..._no_..._hmm...it's on the tip of my tongue_..._! MUFFIN!_...?..._WTF_!..._NO!__WAIT! I GOT IT!_..._RITSUKA! YES! (_**LovelessRitsuka got tired of waiting and began eating a muffin)**

Seimei smirked, "Oh yes….Loveless…I nearly forgot about him." He began to walk down the hall once again, taking a turn every so often.

Many painting, statues, and doors later, we arrive at a white door. Seimei reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass key.

The key was cool to the touch as he unlocked the door. He stepped into the room and began to walk down to what appeared to be two tall black double doors.

He took out the brass key and opened this door as well. He walked into the room, already feeling what he considered sensuality.

The room was considerably large, the walls were white as was most of the house and the tiles was so clean that you could've seen yourself in it you really wanted to.

The one thing that stood out though, was the bed.

OH YES, THE BED.

A four-poster bed, with translucent raven curtains lay several feet away from him. Seimei was eager to see what was behind those curtains, for he already knew what was there anyway.

He walked calmly over to the front of the bed and pulled back the curtains. There…on the silk black velvet covers lay Ritsuka.

Seimei watched his little brother as he slept.

_He seems so peaceful…_

With just the teeniest hint of a smirk, Seimei closed the curtains in the front and walked over to the side of the bed. He opened the curtains and sat down next to his brother.

Ritsuka looked no less smexy then he had before. His small top had ridden up his body his stomach was exposed. His hair was even more disheveled, heck it looked like he'd just come out of a heated make out session! And on top of all that, his body was still sweaty and feeling very hot at the moment.

Seimei licked his lips. He then proceeded to tapping Ritsuka on the shoulder.

"Ritsuka," he whispered in his ear, "time to get up."

Ritsuka stirred slightly, he moved his body slightly as if trying to roll over but having no energy to do so.

_That voice…it sounds familiar…_

Ritsuka's eyes shot open. He immediately sat up as if he'd never fallen asleep in the first place, and turned his head to find his brother smiling warmly at him.

"S-Sei-Seimei…what are you doing here?" Seimei kept a happy smile on his face, "Talking to you of course, Ritsuka."

The younger boy blinked and smiled, "NO, I mean, why are you here?" Seimei blinked, "because I wanted to talk to you?"

Ritsuka pouted, apparently his brother was missing the point. The older man chuckled at his brother's pout, "You're cute when you do that."

Ritsuka blushed, a light tinge of pink appearing on his face, "You're missing the point!" Seimei raised an eyebrow, "there's a point?"

He nodded, "Yes, and it's a very good point too!" The raven haired man, smirked, not an evil looking smirk, but a mischievous one.

"Well, then…why don't you tell me your point later..," He breathed in his brother's ears. Ritsuka flinched slightly at the proximity between him and his brother as Seimei moved close to him.

The older man got on the bed and sat directly in front of him. Ritsuka felt awkward as his brother watched him such intensity.

"Seimei..what are you doing…,"He gasped out as he backed up onto the pillows, half-lying down and as far away as possible from his brother.

The man chuckled, "Now Now, Ritsuka, don't tell me that you don't trust your older brother? Your Onichan?"

Ritsuka nodded, "I….I do trust you Sei-mmmhh!" Ritsuka was caught off as Seimei lunged himself onto Ritsuka and crushed their lips together.

Ritsuka was caught off guard and for a moment did nothing, then began to struggle only to find that the chains had somehow gotten shorter and his hands were now spread out on either side of him.

The kiss lasted as Seimei willed it and Ritsuka, whose strength was no match for his brother, could do nothing to stop it.

After what seemed like several minutes and a few un-suppressible moans from Ritsuka, Seimei, whose tongue had long ago already entered Ritsuka's mouth and continued to explore it's depth thoroughly, began to reach under the younger boy's shirt.

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he felt a hand caress his stomach and touch his body. He tried once more to struggle, but this only aroused the older man more.

Seimei momentarily stopped the kiss; he glanced down at his brother whom appeared to be dazed. He went down once more, pressing his lips to his brother's neck, moving up to where his ear was and began to nibble on it.

Ritsuka couldn't think straight, no one had ever done this to him…not even Soubi! His lips were slightly parted and the blush on his face was prominent as a drop of sweat trickled from his forehead.

Suddenly, Seimei whispered, "I'll take them from you…are you willing or will I have to do it by force?" The voice was seductive…lust-filled and eager. Ritsuka couldn't think, his face turned away from his brother.

No answer came, Seimei took this as a yes.

The older man smirked to himself, as he resumed his earlier position of kissing Ritsuka. This time though, his hand went down into his brother's low shorts.

He heard the boy gasp and then a moan came as he began to fondle his brother. He stopped though; a better idea came to mind.

_Oh yes…this is gonna be a long night…_

Seimei used both his hands and quickly ripped off his brother's shirt…then his shorts…

Ritsuka eyes had tears at the corners as he realized there was no doubt and no stopping what his brother would do. He tried to prepare himself mentally as his brother unzipped his pants…still kissing Ritsuka of course.

_

* * *

-…..Yes, You saw it first, and Yes it did happen.** Hope you enjoyed and PLZ REVIEW! **__(Or else I'll leave you to wonder what happened for a month! JK)_

**-**_Alright…(disturbed) sooo, Seimei finally got what he wanted, of course to Ritsuka's expense…_**BUT now what's gonna happen!**

**-I'll update soon and just so you know, **_the rating on this story is now officially M!_


End file.
